


A dark turn

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Dark Clark Kent, Other, Past Character Death, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: A post Pariah AU. After dealing with the loss of Alicia and seeing how the townspeople persecuted her, Clark turns his back on his humanity and embraces his destiny. However, his old life will not let go of him so easily.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent & Martha Kent, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent & Lionel Luthor, Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Past Alicia Baker/Clark Kent
Comments: 68
Kudos: 16





	1. Clark Kent is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while but couldn’t find the time to do so. Just a little teaser for right now, but it will be longer later on. Not sure when I’ll update next but I hope you guys enjoy this now. 
> 
> It’s been a long time since I’ve written a Smallville fic aside from the occasional one shot, so I apologize if anyone seems OOC.

Smallville, The Talon

Night

Chloe Sullivan sat alone, an untouched cup of cold coffee near her as she stared at a blank paper. She was attempting to write something, anything, for an obituary for Alicia in The Torch. But what could she say, really? Up until a week ago, Alicia had just been another Meteor Freak, to her shame. No wonder Clark felt like he couldn’t trust her with his secret, she thought glumly.

Chloe was broken out of her thoughts by a cup of coffee being placed on the table she sat in.

“You hate cold coffee,” her cousin said by way of explanation. “What are you working on that has you about to have an ulcer?”

“I’m trying to work on an obituary…for Alicia,” Chloe said softly and Lois instantly sobered.

“Have you…been by to see him?” Lois asked gently.

“Yeah. He’s just…I’ve known him since the eighth grade and I’ve never seen him so…” Chloe trailed off, not sure how to say it.

“Shattered?” Lois supplied and Chloe nodded.

Shattered certainly described Clark Kent since Alicia’s funeral. He hadn’t shown up for school all week, he’d withdrawn from everyone, even his parents. He hadn’t left his fortress of solitude since the day after Alicia’s funeral. If Martha hadn’t been bringing him meals and found the plates stacked up outside the house the next day, they wouldn’t have known he was eating. He’d refused to speak to anyone but Chloe and, to the surprise of most people, Lois. They were the only ones he showed anything but cold indifference, allowing them to see how broken he was.

Chloe was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door of the Talon opening. Seeing Lois staring in shock, Chloe turned her head and froze at the sight.

Clark Kent had entered The Talon, yet he was not Clark Kent. Gone was the red jacket and blue shirt, replaced by a black t shirt and matching jacket. He was also wearing black jeans and tennis shoes. Chloe almost had to blink to make sure it was the same Clark.

“Chloe, Lois,” Clark greeted as he walked in.

“Hey Smallville,” Lois trailed off awkwardly, his presence throwing her for a loop.

After all, to see him show up here, after refusing to leave the Kent Farm all week, was a shock to both of the young women.

“I know having me show up here is a bit of a shock, sorry,” Clark said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I was passing by and saw you two in the window. And I wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?” Lois asked as she and Chloe exchanged a confused look.

“This week…has been one of the hardest of my life. And I honestly don’t know that I would have gotten through it without you two. That’s all I wanted to say,” Clark said before he turned and began to walk out.

“Clark,” Chloe called out and he stopped. “I know things have been hard…but I’m here for you. I hope you know that.”

“I do,” Clark said with a weak smile at her. “Goodnight Chloe.”

Clark then walked out of The Talon, leaving Chloe staring after him; feeling like he had been trying to tell her something and she hadn’t understood a word of what he needed her to.

Kent farm

Same time

Martha came up onto Clark’s loft in the barn, holding a tray of food. She didn’t call out, knowing he wouldn’t respond. His blunt cold, angry silence spoke volumes about how he felt regarding her and Jonathan. There was a distance between them and Clark, the ghost of Alicia Baker hanging between them. She just hoped it wasn’t too late to bridge it.

However, as she walked into the loft, she saw Clark was not there. She placed the food down on Clark’s desk, hoping he was finally rejoining the world. Before she could leave, however, she saw a folded piece of paper on the couch. Written on it was ‘to Jonathan and Martha’. Frowning, she walked over and picked it up. A ball of dread formed in her stomach, a hesitancy to read the paper coming over her. However, she pushed through it, opening the paper, knowing Clark had left this for her and Jonathan. Whatever he had to say, he couldn’t say I to their faces. So she’d read his letter.

_Jonathan and Martha,_

_For as long as I can remember, you two always told me to believe in the good in people, to give them second chances. And yet, when it comes to Alicia Baker, all the rules were thrown out the window. Honestly, it’s the hypocrisy that stunned me the most. You repeatedly told me to give Lex a second chance, but you couldn’t find it in your hearts to give Alicia another chance for her understandable mental breakdown. But I guess that it’s better you showed me your true colors now rather than years down the line._

_When it comes to Alicia, you showed me your worst selves. This entire town has shown me their worst selves. By almost everyone in this town, yourselves included, Alicia was scorned, judged and persecuted for being different. Humanity has always feared what it does not understand. I knew this but I ignored it. No more. In order to honor the memory of the woman I loved, I will embrace who I really am. Do not look for me, you will not find me. And looking for me will only be a waste of your valuable time. Because Clark Kent is dead._


	2. Jor-El's warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cutting ties to his human life, Clark begins to look into his heritage in order to find out what Jor-El wants from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it’s been so long since my last update, I meant to have this up sooner, but other stories and life took priority. But the next chapter will not take nearly as long. For now, I hope you enjoy this.

Manhattan  
Morning

Virgil Swann was in his office, talking to his assistant when he felt a gust of wind behind them. Immediately, he knew what this meant. 

“Bridgette, would you give me a moment?” Virgil asked as he looked over at Bridgette Crosby. “Please, I need privacy.” 

Although confused, Bridgette nodded. She took some papers and walked over to the door and out of the room after a moment.

“You can come out now,” Virgil said as he turned his chair.

Then, hidden behind a corner, Clark Kent emerged. Yet it was not Clark Kent. Gone was the red jacket and blue shirt, instead Clark stood dressed head to toe in black. There was a cold, emotionless look on his face that seemed odd on the face of Clark Kent. What had happen to him, Virgil wondered.

“Kal-El,” Virgil greeted.

“Dr. Swann,” Clark greeted his tone a pale imitation of the kind tones he had used before. “I need your help.”

“Of course, whatever I can do to help,” Virgil said immediately. 

“I need answers about my heritage, about what Jor-El really wants from me. And you’re the one who always seems to point me in the right direction,” Clark noted.

“When we last spoke, you wanted nothing to do with your true heritage,” Virgil noted.

“Let’s just say recent event have made me willing to hear Jor-El’s side of things,” Clark said as he thought of Alicia’s body, hanging in her barn with a pang. “Can you help me or not?”

“On my desk, there’s a red, wooden box. Open it,” Virgil said after a moment.

Raising an eyebrow, Clark walked over to the desk and found the box. It wasn’t much bigger than the lead box Lex had given him three years ago to return Lana’s necklace, Clark noted absently. Clark picked it up and lifted the lid, staring stunned at what was inside.

“Where did you get this?” Clark asked as he pulled out the key to his space ship.

“Not long after our last visit, it appeared in my office. I believe Jor-El sent it to me so that you would receive it when you were ready to begin your quest,” Virgil said and Clark was silent as he stared at the key. “I wish I could continue on this journey with you Kal-El, but unlike you, I am only human. I do not have much time left. I will continue to help guide you with the little time I do have. But we both know there is only one person who can help you now.”

Kawatche caves  
Not long after

Clark entered the caves and opened the inner chamber, revealing the hidden altar. Walking up to it, Clark spotted a small slot big enough for the key to slide into. Clark pulled it out, staring at it before looking at the slot. With a sigh, Clark placed the key in the slot and was immediately surrounded by a river of blue light that nearly blinded him. Clark nearly screamed, overwhelmed.

“I knew you would return my son,” Jor-El’s voice said.

“Why’d you send me to find this?!” Clark shouted.

“Because you are the last survivor of a great civilization,” Jor-El said simply.

“What does that mean?! What do you want from me?!” Clark asked angrily. 

“Before Krypton was destroyed, all the knowledge we held was placed into three stones, which were scattered to the corners of earth. If a human unites them before you do, they will not be able to resist the temptation and bring about famine, war and the end of the earth as you know it,” Jor-El warned him. “The fate of the world resides in your hands, Kal-El.”

Suddenly, the light faded and Clark slumped forward, using his hands to support himself against the altar, breathing heavily as he processed what he had just learned. He had no love for Smallville, not anymore, but he couldn’t let the whole world suffer for the sins of a few. He had to find these stones…and quick.

Kent Farm  
Same time

Martha sat at the kitchen table, staring down at the letter Clark had left them, tear trails on her cheeks. Jonathan stared at her sadly, burying his own pain before grabbing his keys.

“I’m gonna go out and look for him, I’m gonna bring our son home Martha,” Jonathan said gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“How? He wasn’t taken from us Jonathan, he left,” Martha said brokenly as she looked at him with tear filled eyes. “He left because we drove him away. And even if you find him, you can’t make him come home. There’s nothing we can do Jonathan, we’ve lost him. Maybe for good.”

Jonathan opened his mouth – to argue or to try and comfort her, he wasn’t sure – when someone knocked on the door. Martha took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes as Jonathan reluctantly went to answer it. He opened it up and wasn’t surprised to see Chloe standing on the other side.

“Hi Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent,” Chloe greeted politely. “I was wondering if Clark was feeling up to visitors today?” 

“Not right now, he’s…still asleep,” Jonathan lied, thinking fast on his feet.

Judging by the look on Chloe’s face, he didn’t do a good job. But, thankfully, miraculously, she doesn’t push the issue.

“Okay. Maybe I’ll stop by later,” Chloe said and Jonathan nodded.

“We’ll let him know you stopped by. Have a good day Chloe,” Martha said kindly, no hint of her earlier breakdown visible as she addressed her son’s best friend kindly. 

“You to Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent,” Chloe said, walking back to her car. 

As Jonathan closed the door, Chloe frowned. Something was clearly wrong; she could see it in Jonathan and Martha’s eyes. It was like now that she knew Clark’s secret, she could see everything so much clearer. She just wish she knew how to help.

Manhattan  
Late morning

Clark held the secret map; drawn from memory, that he had seen hidden behind the Manuscript, out for Virgil to see.

“It’s the only lead I have,” Clark said and Virgil frowned.

“Well, we have work to do it seems,” Virgil finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long, I know, but this was mostly to set up next chapter, which will be much longer.


	3. Shanghai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark journeys to Shanghai in search of one of the stones, running into some ghosts of the past. In Smallville, Lois and Chloe realize Clark has vanished from Smallville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s been such a long time again, got a little preoccupied with other stories. But I’m back now with what I hope is a chapter you will enjoy.

Manhattan

Late morning

It had been a few weeks since Clark had arrived in Manhattan and he and Swann had been searching tirelessly for answers about the stone. And finally, they had found the answers they were looking for.

“According to an old contact of mine from Shanghai, it’s a map, leading to a temple,” Swann said as he and Clark stood in his office, a picture of the temple on his computer. “I can have that contact lead you to the temple.”

“Thank you Dr. Swann,” Clark said, a hint of Clark Kent breaking through for a moment.

“I must warn you Kal-El, you are not the only one looking for the stones,” Swann said as he turned his chair to face Clark. “There are others who have been looking much longer whose interests are far less benign than yours.”

“I know,” Clark said grimly as he thought of Lionel and Lex. “And I’ll stop them. Always.”

“I hope so Kal-El. For all our sakes,” Swann said grimly.

Smallville, Kent Farm

Same time

Lois Lane entered the Kent Barn. After three weeks of Clark moping around, she had had enough. Since Clark clearly wasn’t going to come out on his own, it was time for some tough love.

“Smallville, you better be descent! I’m coming up!” Lois called out.

There was no response. Thinking Clark was still not moping, she walked up to the loft. However, it was completely empty of Clark Kent. Lois would have thought he’d finally decided to get out of the loft but several things set off alarm bells in her head. The loft looked like it had cleaned; the blankets Clark had been using to sleep whenever she or Chloe had come to visit him in his loft were gone. A hollow feeling entered Lois’ chest, which wasn’t helped when she saw an untouched, folded paper on his desk. As she neared the desk, she saw that ‘To Lois and Chloe’ was written on the front in Clark’s handwriting. Picking it up, Lois opened it and stared in shock at what was written in the paper.

Shanghai

Afternoon

Clark walked the busy streets of Shanghai, standing out like a sore thumb in his dark clothing. Swann had directed him towards a street corner where he would be met by a man. And sure enough, a Caucasian man with dark hair approached him.

“Clark Kent?” the man asked.

“In another life,” Clark said and the man nodded, seeming to understand.

“I’m Jason Blood; it’s a pleasure to meet you. Do you have the map?” Blood asked curiously.

Wordlessly, Clark handed the map he had drawn of the manuscript to Blood. Blood took it, looking it over like he had been searching for it for centuries.

“I never thought I’d lay eyes on it,” Blood whispered.

“So you know it?” Clark said and Blood nodded.

“Yes, these symbols, they match the ones on the temple walls,” Blood said as he looked up at Clark. “There’s no mistaking them, they are the only symbols on this continent that match. I’ve spent the last eight years studying them.”

“Can you take me to it?” Clark asked and Blood nodded.

“Of course,” Blood promised.

The Talon

Same time

Chloe sat at a table, her coffee cup forgotten as she held the letter Lois had given her in her hand.

_Dear Lois and Chloe,_

_I had a feeling at least one of you would come barging in here to get me out of my funk, my money is on Lois. But I don’t want to be._

_My entire life, I’ve always felt alone, even with my parents. I’ve always felt different somehow. Until Alicia. I know everyone wondered what I saw in her, why I would choose to date her out of everyone in Smallville. But she was the only one who really accepted me for me. I didn’t have to pretend to be someone else with her. I never felt freer than when I was with her._

_When Alicia was murdered, I felt lost in a way I never have in my life. I can’t stay here, everywhere I look, I’m reminded of Alicia. I walk into the Chemistry lab; I see the place where I first asked her out. I walk down the hall at school, I relive out first conversation. I walk into the Talon, I’m back to that night we walked in on you guys singing. What was once was a town I loved is now a town where the woman I loved was persecuted and murdered._

_You two are the only ones who stood by me in this time, which is why you both deserve a goodbye. But I can’t face you; I’m worried Chloe will talk me out of it and you Lois will talk my ear off until I stay out of pure annoyance. Maybe this makes me a coward but that’s the way things are. I’ll never forget you two or what you’ve done or me. I’m sorry._

_Clark_

After rereading it a few times, Chloe looked up at her cousin, who looked as concerned as Chloe felt.

“Clark…ran away?” Chloe said, the words sounding strange even from her own mouth.

“He walked in and found his girlfriend hanging from her barn. That’ll mess anyone up. He’s been gone since that night, when he stopped by The Talon. He was saying goodbye Chlo’,”Lois said and it was silent as both of them digested this. “What I can’t figure out is why Mr. and Mrs. Kent are covering it up, why not call the police?”

Chloe didn’t have to guess. Mr. and Mrs. Kent knew that Clark wouldn’t be found unless he wanted to be found and no one would be able to force him home. Calling the police was pointless.

“I’m gonna go over there and talk to them,” Lois said and Chloe shot up.

“Lois, maybe it would be better if I did it. I mean, you can come off as pretty confrontational. I think this situation calls for a more delicate touch,” Chloe said and Lois was silent for a moment.

“Alright, fine. But you tell me everything,” Lois said, giving in and Chloe nodded.

Shanghai

Later in the afternoon

“This is the place?” Clark asked as Blood led him over to the entrance to the temple.

“Yes. Go through there and you’ll find what you’re looking for,” Blood said and Clark looked back at him.

“You’re not coming?” Clark asked surprised.

“I can’t. I’m afraid this is where our paths must part,” Jason said remorsefully, looking at the temple like it held many painful memories for him.

For a moment, Clark stared at him, wondering about the enigma that was Jason Blood. But, he had more important things to worry about at the moment. Clark turned and entered the temple, Blood watching him with weary eyes.

“Good luck,” Blood muttered.

As Clark walked through the temple, he stopped, hearing something. Using his super hearing, he heard screams coming from below. It sounded like…

“Lex,” Clark muttered.

Using his super speed, Clark sped into the basement. Clark found himself in a dungeon of some sort. Hiding behind a corner, Clark saw Lex and Jason were hanging from the ceiling by their hands, which were tied up. They looked like they had been tortured, Clark noted. Some Asian men in military uniforms had some machine hooked up to a wire and a sponge like substance. They had Lana there as well and were about to hook her up to the machine.

Despite his feelings towards all three of them right now, he couldn’t allow them to be hurt. His eyes flashed an orange-red as Heat Vision shot out of his eyes. It struck the machine and it sparked. Lana flinched and the men stepped back. Using his super speed, Clark sped in, struck them with a strong but very restrained jab, before he sped back to where he had been. The men fell to the floor, unconscious as Lana, Lex, and Jason looked around in confusion.

His job done, Clark sped back up to the temple. Spotting a Kryptonian Symbol on a wall, he used his X-Ray Vision. Seeing a copy of the map on the other side of the wall, Clark sped over and used his strength to move part of the wall. On the other side was a strange statue, dressed in a shirt that had the map on it. Before Clark could do anything, the eyes snapped open to reveal glowing green stones. Kryptonite, Clark realized as he lost all strength and fell on his side.

Clark didn’t know how long he lied there, could have been a minute or an hour, he didn’t know. But he heard voices and hands dragging him away from the statue. As his strength returned to him, he realized who was helping him.

“Get off me,” Clark snapped, breaking out of Lana and Jason’s hold, careful not to use too much strength.

“Easy Clark, we’re trying to help,” Jason said and Clark let out a humorless laugh.

“Right. Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that,” Clark sneered and the couple was surprised by the hatred they saw in his eyes, hate directed at them.

“What happened to you Clark?” Lana asked and he smiled tightly.

“You two turned the town loose on my girlfriend. Then she was murdered,” Clark said honestly.

“Clark, she had tried to kill me before,” Lana said defensively.

“You tried to kill Chloe before. Should I have turned on you then?” Clark asked angrily.

“That was different. I wasn’t in my right mind,” Lana snapped.

“Neither was Alicia,” Clark said coolly. “All she wanted was a chance and you couldn’t give her that.”

Lex, who had ignored all the fighting in favor of inspecting the statue, suddenly spoke up.

“Clark, how did you find this? My father had this place searched top to bottom and he didn’t,” Lex said confused.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Clark said as he turned away from Lana and Jason to face Lex.

“You’d be surprised what I’m willing to believe,” Lex said as he faced Clark and Clark scoffed.

“Oh trust me, I know exactly what you are capable of,” Clark said, remembering the room dedicated to investigating him.

“Lana,” Jason suddenly said, looking from the statue to his girlfriend. “Can I see the map?”

Although confused, Lana pulled out the map and gave it to Jason. Jason then walked towards the statue and held up the map towards the statue’s shirt.

“It’s not a map…it’s a drawing of the temple starting the tree,” Jason realized.

Lana walked towards them as the three started to discuss the temple but Clark’s mind was already racing. If Jason was right and it was a picture starting from the tree, then the artist would have been standing at the base of the tree. Unseen to the others, Clark turned and sped off.

Outside, Clark found the three. Looking down, he used his X-Ray vision. Seeing something buried beneath the ground, Clark used his super strength to breathe through the ground and grab it. Pulling his hand out, he saw it was a small horse statue. Frowning, Clark used his X-Ray vision once more and saw that there a stone, like the one Kal-El had taken from Lex, inside. Using his strength, he crushed the statue. Brushing aside the remains, he now had a stone in his hands.

Kent Farm

Same time

Chloe knocked on the front door and, after a moment, it opened to reveal Jonathan standing on the other side.

“Chloe, Clark’s not up for visitors right now,” Jonathan said the same lie he’d been telling for the past two weeks.

“I’m not here to see Clark. I’m here to see you and Mrs. Kent,” Chloe said, holding up the letter Clark had left her and Lois. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don’t know, Jason Blood is a character from the comics who is the human host of the demon Etrigan, who usually ends up teaming up with Batman.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark learns of a sunning tragedy as he prepares to unite the stones. Chloe learns more secrets about her best friend before she and the Kents find themselves in a dangerous situation.

Kent Farm  
Afternoon

“What’s this about Chloe?” Jonathan asked as he led Chloe inside, where Martha waiting, confusion on her face.

“Well, Lois came here earlier to try and get Clark out of his funk,” Chloe said and noticed how both of the Kent’s tensed.

“Eh, Clark’s visiting some relatives out of state. We thought it would be a nice change of scenery for him,” Jonathan lied easily.

“You don’t need to lie to me. Lois found this in his loft,” Chloe said as she pulled out the letter.

She handed it to Jonathan and he and Martha read it. Martha became more and more distressed as they read while Jonathan just looked solemn. 

“I know,” Chloe said and they looked up at her. “I know about Clark.”

It took a few moments for them to understand. Martha looked shocked while Jonathan tensed. 

“Chloe, I don’t know what you think is going on-” Jonathan started.

“I saw Clark catch a car like it was beach ball,” Chloe said stopping Jonathan in his tracks. “After that, everything became so obvious. Clark is meteor infected.”

“Chloe-” Martha began.

“I haven’t said anything,” Chloe quickly assured them. “And I won’t. I just want to help.”

“Chloe…I don’t think there’s anything that can help right now,” Martha said softly. 

“You won’t know unless you try,” Chloe insisted although she saw that both the Kents looked hesitant. “Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I know I’m a little late to Clark’s secret club, but standing around and doing nothing, not my thing. I’m going to try and help Clark, with or without you.”

Chloe turned and was halfway to the door when Jonathan suddenly called out.

“Chloe, wait,” she turned around to see him looking at her like he’d swallowed a lemon. “Before you go running off halfcocked…you should know exactly what you are dealing with.”

Manhattan  
Same time

Clark returned to Swann’s institute but found a scene that disturbed him. There were police and ambulances outside. As Clark approached, he saw Bridget Crosby, Swann’s assistant, talking to police. She was upset, Clark noted as he saw her red puffy eyes. She’d been crying.

As the officer walked away, Bridget saw him and walked over.

“Kal-El,” she said, her voice giving away nothing to how she was truly feeling.

“What happened?” Clark demanded, not beating around the bush.

“Virgil’s been murdered,” she said and Clark stared at her in disbelief. 

“No, I just saw him a few hours ago,” Clark said in shock.

“It happened not long after you left. Someone shot him and ransacked his office,” Bridget said, running a hand over her face, obviously trying not to break down. 

“Did they take anything?” Clark asked, hoping there was some clue.

“Yes. Virgil had one of the stones you’ve been searching for,” Bridget said surprising Clark. “He intended to give it to you upon your return. Whoever has that stone is the one who killed Virgil.” 

Metropolis  
Night

Genevieve Teague entered the hotel room she had been staying in and closed the door behind her. She flipped on the lights and noticed someone sitting in the chair in the corner.

“Genevieve,” Lionel greeted calmly.

“Lionel,” she greeted calmly, her accepted voice giving away nothing. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to ask how your trip went,” Lionel said, almost smiling at the panic that appeared in her eyes before she quickly masked it. “I still have friends in high places Genevieve. Did you think I wouldn’t find out about your trip to Manhattan?” 

“I had business to attend to,” Genevieve lied easily.

“With Vergil Swann?” Lionel asked as he stood up, a predatory smile on his face. “Because that’s where you told your driver to take you.”

Lionel walked over to her and Genevieve was reminded of a tiger stalking its prey.

“Where is it Genevieve?” Lionel asked pointedly.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Genevieve lied.

However, Lionel was not fooled and made a grab for her purse. She tried to push him off but, being much stronger than her, he shoved Genevieve to the floor and took her purse. He rummaged through it before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the stone, marveling at it as he tossed her purse aside. 

“I always suspected that our dear friend Virgil had gotten his hands on a stone. And here’s the proof,” Lionel muttered as he eyed it in wonder.

Kawatche caves  
Same time

Clark had spent hours searching for any sign that could lead him to Swann’s killer, but nothing. Feeling a sense of grief and defeat, he returned to the caves and the chamber with the altar. Pulling out the stone, Clark carefully placed it at the head of the slot, where it fit perfectly. Then, it and other stone glowed. 

Metropolis  
Same time

Lionel suddenly gasped as the stone glowed brightly. Genevieve watched in stunned confusion as Lionel dropped to his knees before falling with his hand that still held the stone outstretched. He twitched and spasmed as Genevieve approached cautiously. She tried to take the stone but there was a flash of light. She was thrown back, hitting the wall as the stone landed on the floor. Getting up, she approached and noticed Lionel’s eyes stared without seeing. He was still alive but he was unresponsive to anything.

Kawatche caves  
Same time

Once the glow stopped, Clark held his ears as he heard a loud, screeching noise. It was the same noise Kal-El had heard when the plane with the first stone had approached, Clark realized. With renewed vigor, Clark sped out of the cave and towards the sound.

Kent farm  
Same time

Chloe held a cup of tea as she sat at the kitchen table, processing everything she had learned. Martha and Jonathan sat across from her, waiting for Chloe to say something.

“Clark’s a…” Chloe trialed off, not sure how to say it. “But he looks so…”

“Human?” Martha said gently.

“He just…wow,” Chloe said in awe, silent for a moment. “Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn’t easy. And I promise, my lips are sealed. I won’t tell anyone.”

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Jonathan, after a moment of hesitation, got up to answer it. He walked over to the door and opened it, only to find a rifle pointed at his chest.

“Where is Clark?” Jason demanded in a growl.

Metropolis  
Not long after

Clark entered the hotel suit where he heard the sound come from, but it was strangely silent now. As he walked in, he stopped as he saw Lionel on the floor, unresponsively. Walking over, he saw a burn impression on Lionel’s hand. The impression was identical to the remaining stone.

“What did you get yourself into now?” Clark asked with a sigh. 

As he looked around, he stopped as he saw a picture of Jason Teague and his mother on the wall.

The Talon  
Not long after

Lana was making tea when she felt a short breeze behind her. Lana frowned, thinking she had left a window opened. Only when she turned around, it was to the shock of Clark Kent standing less than a foot from her.

“Clark, how’d you get in here?” Lana asked stunned.

“Where is Jason?” Clark asked lowly.

“What?” Lana asked.

“Were is Jason?” Clark said more forcibly.

“No, you don’t get to come in here and demand answers from me after you took the stone,” Lana said angrily. “It’s not yours!” 

“And you think it’s yours? You think because Isabel wanted them it automatically belongs to you? You have no idea the powers you are messing with Lana,” Clark said lowly, taking a few steps closer to her and Lana felt a shiver of fear go up her spine as she realized this was not the Clark Kent she had known. 

This was someone else entirely. And he didn’t look like he was in the mood for games.

“Where is Jason Lana?” Clark asked, running out of patience.

“What happened to you Clark?” Lana whispered.

“We’ve already been over this. Where is Jason!?” Clark snapped.

“I don’t know,” Lana said and Clark was silent for a moment.

“Something I’ve noticed about humans. When they lie, their heartrates speed up,” Clark said and Lana stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide with shock.

“Wait, you mean-” 

“I can hear your heartbeat, yes,” Clark said as he sneered at her. “You have no idea what I’m capable of Lana.”

“All this time, I knew you had a secret…you’re a meteor freak,” Lana whispered and Clark didn’t bother to correct her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you kept giving me reasons not to trust you,” Clark said bluntly.

“Did you even try to trust me?” Lana said angrily.

“I tried Lana. And look where we are!” Clark suddenly shouted and Lana jumped. “I’m not gonna ask again. Where is Jason?” 

“I don’t know, he dropped me off here after we got back and then he left. He was asking all these questions about you on the way back,” Lana finally admitted.

Kent Farm  
Same time

With shaky hands, Chloe tied Martha’s hands as she was tied to a chair with Jonathan already tied to another chair a few feet away. Jason was next to her, pointing a gun on Chloe, ensuring her cooperation. 

“Jason, let Cloe go. She’s got nothing to do with this,” Jonathan tried to reason with Jason.

“Oh I think she’s got more to do with this than either of you,” Jason sneered as he took aim at Chloe. “I ran into your son in Shanghai earlier today. He stole something that was mine. I wondered why that was. So I asked Lana what she knew. The more I dug into those stones, the more Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan just kept popping up. My mother thought it was the Luther’s who’d lead her to those stones, but it was a farm boy and a wanna be reporter.”

“I don’t know anything about any stones,” Chloe said shakily.

Snarling angrily, Jason struck her with the barrel of the gun. She went down, clutching her face as she looked up at Jason fearfully.

“Don’t lie to me! All this time, you’ve been helping Clark and you never put together that he was more connected to these things than any of us? I don’t buy that for a second,” Jason snarled. “You’re protecting him. But he’s not here to protect you Chloe.”

To Jonathan and Martha’s horror, Jason aimed the rifle at Chloe’s face.

“Tell me where Clark is or I swear to God, I will shoot you!” Jason roared. 

“Chloe,” Jonathan said lowly as he saw the terrified young woman. “It’s not worth your life. Just tell him what he wants to know, tell him where Clark is.”

It took only a moment for Chloe to understand as she saw the determined glint in Jonathan’s eyes and Martha’s subtle nod.

“Okay, okay,” Cloe said shakily as Jason’s attention was fully on her. “Go into the barn; go up to the loft-”

Jonathan jumped up, still bound to his chair, and tackled Jason. Jason hit his head on a pillar while Jonathan fell into the kitchen. The chair he was bound to was destroyed as it ran into the cabinets and he was freed. As Jason reached for the rifle, Chloe stepped on his hand but Jason grabbed her leg and yanked, knocking her on her back. Jason then wrapped his hand around her throat, choking her before Jonathan grabbed him and pulled him off Chloe. Chloe coughed, sweet air filling her lungs as Jonathan and Jason fought.

“Jonathan!” Martha cred out as Jason smashed a glass bottle onto her husband’s head.

Jonathan fell down and Jason managed to pick up his rifle. As Jason took aim at Jonathan, Chloe did the only thing she could think of.

“Clark…Clark help!” Chloe screamed as loud as she could.

The Talon

“Clark…Clark help!”

Clark whipped his head towards the door as he heard the familiar voice.

“Chloe,” Clark muttered.

Clark then sped off, leaving Lana staring in shock.

Kent Farm

Clark entered the house just in time to see Jason pull the trigger. Speeding in, Clark grabbed the bullet before grabbing Jason by the shirt. Clark threw Jason across the room and he hit a wall before falling to the floor, out cold. 

“Clark,” Martha breathed as they all stared at him in shock.

Clark ignored his mother, dropping the flattened bullet to the floor before turning to face his father and Chloe. Clark coolly regarded his father, making sure he wasn’t injured before turning to Chloe. His eyes blazed with rage as he saw the bruises on her face and on her neck.

“Are you okay?” Clark asked as he knelt down in front of Chloe. 

“I’m fine, thanks to you,” Chloe said as she hugged him.

Clark didn’t respond, hugging her back and, for a moment, Jonathan and Martha saw their son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Lionel scene to make sense, pretend that either the events of Onyx have already happened or that Lionel had his ‘awakening’ another way. 
> 
> Rewatching the show, I think there’s something pretty interesting to note about Clark on Red K. Kal has no impulse control or filter. In season two, he tells Chloe his secret and in season six he tells Lois, he even shows off for them. Yet, despite the fact that he had multiple chances, never once while he was exposed to Red K has Clark ever tried to tell Lana his secret. This tells us that, deep down, Clark never trusted Lana enough to actually want to tell her.


	5. An end and a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of time, Clark interrogates Jason for the location of the remaining stone.

Kent Farm  
Night

“Make sure he can’t break free,” Clark said coolly.

Jonathan looked up at his son as he tightened the ropes around the unconscious Jason’s hands, tying him to the chair. After making sure Chloe was okay, Clark had made Jonathan help him tie Jason, saying only that Jason had information he needed. 

“I’ve been doing this since before you were born son, I can handle it,” Jonathan reminded him.

“Don’t call me son. You lost that right the night Alicia died,” Clark said, his eyes blazing with anger. “Stick to farming. Clearly, this parenting thing isn’t working out for you.” 

Jonathan flinched, Clark’s words cutting deeper than any knife. Clark turned his back on Jonathan and made his way into the kitchen, where Martha was making sure Chloe wasn’t injured beyond the bruises on her face and neck.

“So am I good to go Doc?” Chloe asked jokingly.

“You’ll probably still have the bruises for a while, but aside from that, you’ll make a full recovery,” Martha promised and Chloe grimaced.

“Great,” Chloe muttered, wondering how she was going to explain this to her dad and Lois. 

Her train of thought was broken when Clark entered the kitchen. Martha, although she wanted to stay, sensed that Clark and Chloe had a lot to talk about, silently left, even though she herself had questions for Clark.

“I’m not sure who’s more freaked out. Me, knowing I almost died, or you, knowing I know your secret,” Chloe said once Martha was gone.

“There were so many times I wanted to tell you,” Clark said cautiously. 

“Clark I don’t blame, loose lips sink ships. And God knows I’ve sunk my share. But I promise, your secret will never leave my lips for as long as I live,” Chloe promised

“How long have you known?” Clark asked after a few moments.

“Since the night Alicia died. You remember that phone call she gave you?” Chloe said and realization and dismay washed over Clark’s face. 

“No,” Clark said dismayed as she looked at him sadly.

“She made me watch you catch her car,” Chloe said gently and Clark turned away from her, processing this. “I don’t think she was trying to hurt you. She thought if she could make me see, make me understand, it would help you.”

“What’s done is done,” Clark said after a moment, voice devoid of any emotion. “You know now and Alicia isn’t here to defend herself.”

Chloe knew him well enough to know that Alicia’s betrayal still bothered him, as much as he’d try to deny it. But she knew he had other things to worry about right now.

“What’s the plan then? Why is Jason tied up instead of in jail?” Chloe asked.

“His mother has one of the three stones of power. If a human unites them, it’ll destroy the world,” Clark said bluntly and Chloe was silent for a moment.

“Yeah, I prefer the world the way it is. So how do I help?” Chloe asked and he smiled slightly.

“I appreciate the offer Chloe but…you shouldn’t see what I’m about to do,” Clark said ominously.

“Clark, what, are you gonna torture him?” Chloe demanded and his answer was silence. “Clark, this isn’t you.”

“It is now,” Clark said darkly.

“That’s a bunch of crap. Clark, the guy I know, the guy Alicia fell in love with, he wasn’t a monster. You can puff out your chest and say Clark Kent is dead all you want, but you can’t pretend like your life here didn’t happen. You may not be from here, but you’re one of now,” Chloe said passionately.

“Then how do you suggest I find Genevieve before she gets away with the stone?” Clark asked hotly. 

“I don’t know,” Chloe said honestly. “But the Clark Kent I know, he always looks for the good in people. And he always finds another way.”

“Not this time Chloe. The Clark Kent you remember, he died with Alicia,” Clark said coolly.

“Clark, he’s coming around,” Jonathan called from the living room, interrupting whatever Chloe was going to say in response, not that she was sure what to say anyway.

Clark turned and walked into the living room, Chloe trialing behind him, hoping she could stop him from going too far. Jason groaned, opening his eyes, his vision on Clark as he stepped into the room.

“Clark. Where’s the stone you son of a bitch?” Jason demanded.

“Does it look like you’re in a position to be demanding answers?” Clark pointed out as Jason realized he was tied up. “I have questions, you’ll answer. Where is your mother?”

“What?” Jason asked and Clark smiled tightly.

“Virgil Swann was murdered today,” Clark said, shocking his parents and Chloe. “He had the last stone, which mysterious vanished. I tracked the stone to the hotel room in Metropolis where your mother was staying. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Where is she Jason?”

“Even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you,” Jason sneered.

Silently, Clark lifted a finger and poked Jason’s shoulder. Jason cried out as he felt as though someone had punched him. 

“How-Hoe did you do that?” Jason asked as he felt the pain in his shoulder.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Clark said with a tight smile. “You may not know where she is, but you know where she’ll go now.”

“Ad why would I tell you?” Jason asked before immediately finding Clark’s hand at his throat.

“Clark!” Martha exclaimed in shock but Clark ignored her.

“Your mother has no idea the forces she is messing with. And I’ve just been looking for the excuse for revenge,” Clark said darkly, tightening his hand ever so slightly. “Stay away from Lana or I will hunt you down.”

While the others were confused, Jason paled, remembering clearly when he said those words.

“Isn’t that what you said to Alicia when you threatened her at her home?” Clark asked and Jason looked at him, beginning to feel fear. “I guess it’s easily to threaten an eighteen year old girl who can’t fight back without getting locked up. You must have felt so strong and power then. It’s a lot harder to threaten me though, isn’t it?”

“What do you want?” Jason asked and Clark shrugged.

“I’d like my girlfriend back, but that’s not gonna happen. So I’ll settle for finding out where your mother went. Now that she has the stone; she’ll probably try to flee the country. How would she do that?” Clark demanded.

Jason didn’t respond. With a sigh, Clark glanced over at a coffee cup sitting on the end table. Two red beams shot out of his eyes, hitting the cup and, within seconds, it blew up. Jason would have jumped if Clark hadn’t been holding him down.

“Tell me where your mother is before I get angry,” Clark told him coldly. 

“What the hell are you?” Jason asked as he eyed Clark with fear.

“You’ll find out if you don’t tell me where your mother is. You have until the count of five before I use force. One,” Clark started.

“Clark-” Jonathan said, trying to reason with Clark.

“Two,” Jonathan was ignored as Clark continued counting. 

“Ferris Airfield,” Jason said in fear and Clark paused. “Ferris Airfield in Metropolis. My mother has a pilot there, she stores a private plane. If she’s trying to flee the country, she’ll head there.”

“I guess you’re a coward as well as being a bastard,” Clark said as he let Jason go. “I guess family loyalty isn’t something the Teagues or the Luthors understand.”

“Even if you do have Meteor powers, you still won’t get there in time to stop her,” Jason said smugly.

“I won’t count on it,” Clark said before pausing. “Chloe, it was the left arm, right?”

“What?” Chloe asked confused.

“He choked you with his left arm,” Clark clarified.

“Yeah, I think so,” Chloe said, confused on where he was going with this.

Clark nodded before, to the shock of Chloe and his parents, he reached out, grabbed Jason’s left arm, and yanked. Jason cried out as a sickening crack was heard. 

“Next time you hurt my friends, I break more than just your arm,” Clark warned him.

Without another word, Clark turned and walked out sped out of the house before his parents or Chloe could say another word.

Ferris Airfield  
Not long after

Genevieve was heading towards her private plane when, suddenly, to the shock of her and the attendee a few feet away, fire suddenly lit in front of her in a straight line. She jumped back before she felt someone grab her from behind. Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground and, when she looked up; she saw she was no longer at the airfield. She was on the ground, as Clark stood in front of her.

“Clark Kent,” Genevieve said, recognizing her from when she had Lana followed. 

“Where’s the stone Genevieve? I know you have it,” Clark said firmly.

“Young man, you have caused enough trouble. Leave now and let me catch my flight,” Genevieve snapped as she got to her feet.

Out of patience, Clark X-Rayed her. Seeing the stone in her purse, Clark sped over a grabbed it. Genevieve is surprised to see Clark with her purse as he reached in and grabbed.

“Give me that! That does not belong to you!” Genevieve screeched as he threw her purse to the ground.

“No, it doesn’t belong to you. You have no idea the powers you are messing with,” Clark warned her.

“My ancestors searched for the stones, it is my birthright!” Genevieve screeched as she rushed Clark, pulling out a knife. 

Clark grabbed her by the arm, disarming her and throwing her to the ground effortlessly.

“No…it’s mine,” Clark said before speeding away.

Kawatche Caves  
Shortly after

Entering the chamber, Clark placed the final stone in its slot. The three stones glowed before they merged together, becoming something completely new.

It was a crystal, but unlike any Clark had ever seen before. It was in the shape of a diamond now, with a blue color to it. It looked...alien. That was the only word Clark could use to describe it. 

It began to levitate, rising into the air before it stopped, floating right in front of him. It began to glow brightly and Clark had a feeling like it was…calling to him. Clark grabbed it and suddenly cried out as it felt like someone took a jackhammer to his head.

Clark saw a barrage of images that made no sense to him. Lionel Luthor, on the floor of Genevieve’s hotel room, his eyes shining with golden symbols in the pupils. His parents watching as Jason was loaded into the back of a police car. Lex watching from behind a glass as Lionel carved Kryptonian symbols into the walls of a padded cell.

Then there was a bright flash of light. When it faded, Clark looked around in shock. Somehow…he’d been transported to the middle of the arctic, as he stood in the middle of a land of snow.

The crystal vibrated in his hand and he looked down. It rose out of his hand and move in front of him. It turned upside down, pointing towards the sky. Understanding, Clark grabbed it and threw the crystal into the air. 

The crystal sailed high into the air before it stopped. Then, it slammed right into the ground, several feet away from Clark. Clark heard a rumbling in the ground and then watched in awe as a giant crystal pillar rose out of the ground, followed by another and another and several more. It continued like that until they formed a strange structure unlike any Clark had ever seen.

Wearily, Clark trekked through the snow until he reached the structure. Walking in, Clark looked around in awe. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen. And yet, at the same time…it felt like coming home.

“Kal-El,” Clark whirled around as he heard Jor-El’s voice. “You have traveled far. One journey has ended and another is beginning. Welcome home my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the first Arc of the story. 
> 
> The most annoying thing about the season five premiere is that Chloe neve tells Clark exactly how she found out his secret. But, that would require the writers to acknowledge Alicia as a character outside a footnote for Clark to tell Lana how much he loves her. *Rolls eyes*

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been annoyed with the writers just making Clark get over Alicia’s death and the town’s treatment of her so quickly after we saw the depth of how much he cared about her. Clearly, they took lessons from Charmed in how to make a character deal with a crippling loss.
> 
> But anyway, I think the only reason Clark didn’t pull his ‘Clark Kent is dead’ route is because he had Chloe and Lois’ support. From that point on you can see a shift in the dynamic of the show where Clark starts to confide and lean on Chloe and Lois more than his parents; they became his new support system. But what if that support hadn’t been enough? Well, you’re about to get your answer.


End file.
